Harry Potter and the Gay Love Triangle
by Mrs. Mogley
Summary: Harry returns to school after the long holidays desperate to see his love, professor Snape. But Harry has some problems with his 'performance' and can't satisfy Snape's needs. Harry finds someone else, and finds himself in a complicated love triangle.


Harry Potter

and the Gay love triangle

Chapter 1

_The first Kiss_

Harry sat alone at platform nine and three quarters, awaiting the arrival of the Hogwarts express. Hermione and Ron were there, but they weren't enough, there was something more, someone Harry needed more. Severus Snape. The words circled Harry's mind like a cyclone, tearing at his heart. How he longed to see his face, touch his gentle skin and be embraced by his warm body. The memories flooded back like a tidal wave of emotion, filling Harry's heart with sorrow. He only wishes Snape felt the same. He didn't write to Harry all summer, even though he promised he would. Harry knew they couldn't be caught teachers and students weren't allowed to be romantically involved, but Harry didn't care, why couldn't their love be public, who really cared what everyone else thought? Harry was sick of pretending to like girls in his year, putting on the act, but if it made Snape happy he would do, he would do anything to make Snape happy, the love of his life.

The Hogwarts express was boarding ready to leave the station for Hogwarts. Harry eagerly got on board; every moment that went by was a moment closer to seeing Snape. He sat in a carriage with Ron and Hermione his 'friends'. He didn't care much for them, occasionally he would pretend to listen to their woes, tell some of his own but he could never really tell them how he felt, what troubled him, it was forbidden, a forbidden love.

He spent most of the trip fantasising about Snape and what they would do. _His pale skin touching Harry tenderly, his long black hair hanging across his face, wisping in the air as they made love. _Harry sighed heavily. Watching the fields pass by, each one bringing him closer, closer to seeing Snape, closer to satisfying his needs that had gone un-answered throughout the summer. This was something that kept him up at night, thinking, wondering. He fell asleep, dreaming of tender memories in the potion lab, and nightly adventures in the dungeons, oh how the joy filled his heart. His many accredited adventures seemed tame compared to the adventures he and Snape embarked on.

Harry awoke to the train pulling into the station of Hogmead's village. As soon as the carriage stopped he leapt to his feet, bolting to the door.

"Why the hurry Harry? We all are happy to be back at school, but there's no need to run," said Hermione in a rather firm tone.

Harry ignored her question, she wouldn't understand, no one would. He caught the carriage with the rest of them, begging it to move faster the whole way. He couldn't keep still; his legs were shaking with anticipation, waiting for the first touch the first tender kiss of the year. He smiled to himself; this was going to be a good year.

"Are you okay Harry? What's got you all on edge? I know last year was intense, with all that you-know-who drama, but do ya think you could settle a bit, your making me uneasy," said Ron rather seriously.

"Oh give it a rest Ron, give the poor boy a break I'm sure if you'd been through half the stuff Harry has you'd be dreading coming back to, isn't that right Harry," Hermione added matter of factly.

"Yeah, something like that," Harry replied not really interested, putting on the act.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, "what's his problem do ya think?"

"Oh shut up Ron he obviously doesn't want to talk right now," Hermione whispered peering at Harry as she spoke.

He smiled briefly shaking his head, she sighed with defeat, and he obviously wasn't going to talk, for he had more troubling matters on his mind.

They entered the great hall, Harry's eyes searched frantically, searching for that one familiar face that would end his suffering, all hope seemed lost until then, when he spotted that long slender nose, black greasy hair, and dark mysterious eyes. His heart began to beat faster in his chest, pounding hard, wanting to explode from his chest. He took some deep breaths trying to control his emotions, but he couldn't, he just felt so bloody turned on. He had been denying himself this all summer, this feeling of total enjoyment, how he longed to just run up to him right now and make passionate love to him in front of the whole student body if it was necessary just to be with him, but no, he couldn't do that if not for his sake, for Snape's. Their eyes met briefly, Harry beamed, Snape's lip curled in a kind of loving gesture only briefly before looking around to make sure nobody had seen, Harry turned his head down in shame, was he really that undesirable? How he wished he had chosen Slytherin. The sorting hat had known, known his need to be in Slytherin but he had ignored it, thinking he knew better, then he would have a reason to sit with Snape, every night they would be in the same common room, not needing to sneak out to find each other. He might even have got the dorm next to his professor, how that would have been nice.

Dumbledore mumbled on for ages talking crap as usual, Harry dazed out thinking of his one and only Snape. The assembly and meal finished. Harry rushed out losing himself in the crowd as Ron and Hermione called out for him to wait. He ran straight to the dungeons, second room at the end of the long corridor in the eastern part, were his instructions last year, he hadn't forgotten. He just went to turn into the door when a firm arm grabbed his shoulder, he turned in horror, feared he was busted, but was met by an intensely beautiful face staring back. In that instant Snape grabbed Harry's face, locking onto him, their lips touched. Snape kissed Harry with much passion, parting his lips with his, smothering him with love. All his troubles were gone. Snape pushed Harry into the abandoned room, smacking him up against the table. He ripped Harry's cloak of hurriedly, undressing him with his wand. Snape swiped the table clearing it of its various potion vials and apparatuses, which might come in handy later. He embraced Harry, feeling the warmth of his body against his skin. The feeling was overwhelming. Harry screamed out in joy, relishing the moment. Snape laughed, casting a spell to enhance performance. Harry's eyes bulged, feeling something touch his back, "professor, could you please remove your wand,"

"That's not my wand boy!"

Suddenly Harry understood, they had never come this far before, they'd only been to 3rd base. Snape thrust knocking the wind out of Harry. The force pushing Harry forward, giving him a sensational feeling; this was where he wanted to be. They danced together in a rhythmic pattern, flowing, feeling at one with each other. It went on like this for some time. Harry began screaming out in pain, but pleasure none the less. "Argh, ohhh, mmmmh, arrrrrh!"

"That's it boy let the magic happen."

Snape slapped Harry on the arse, riding him like a pony. "Giddy UP boy!"

Harry rolled over causing Snape to fall on top of him. Harry held his face in his hands before smothering him with kisses. He kissed him viciously, moving his hand down his chest as he did so, Snapes eyes bulged as Harry found what he was looking for. Harry rolled him over so now he was on top. He placed his hands on Snapes chest slowly sliding down his body, until he reached his destination. "Ohhhhhh yes, that's it boy, practise, such practise."

After the moment wore off, Harry lay panting on the table, exhausted but ready for more. He got up and walked over to Snape, touching his face gently with the palm of his hand. He grabbed his arm pulling him back for more. "No Harry, I have to go, meet me at the entrance to my office in 3 nights time, don't come to me before then,"

Harry nodded; knowing their time together was limited. They embraced once more, kissing passionately. This time Snape kissed Harry with intensity he had never felt before, his lips pressed firm against Harry's, crushing them, engulfing Harry as if he were part of him. Harry became overwhelmed with excitement. Snape looked down and laughed, "control your emotions, discipline your mind, didn't you listen to my lessons on the rare occasions we actually had them? Pathetic Potter, your just like your father, lazy, arrogant, weak,"

"I'm not weak."

"Then prove yourself Potter, I want a man, not a boy if you can't give me what I need, then your services will be no longer required."

With that he turned around to leave, he paused in the doorway looking down at Harry in all his glory, "If I had known it was going to be that much of a disappointment, I wouldn't have held my breath the whole summer in anticipation, "

Harry stood there embarrassed. He quickly grabbed his robes suddenly feeling self conscious and inadequate. He went back to his dormitory feeling rather depressed. All the hype to end in failure, just because he couldn't perform to Snape's needs, well what about his needs, Harry's needs. He threw his stuff on the floor before hopping into bed, and fell asleep letting his fantasies take him places his body couldn't.

Chapter 2

_Potters performance anxieties _

Harry sat staring out the window during transfiguration, totally oblivious to what was happening. Ron nudged him in the ribs, startling Harry as he was suddenly brought out of his dizzying daydreams of Snape. "Oi, Harry, class is over, come on before McGonagall makes us do 3 pages of notes!"

"Oh yeah, sorry I got side tracked."

"Yeah I know how you feel, sometimes I daydream to make the time pass….."

Ron trailed off looking aimlessly to the sky, Harry shook his head. Ron did not know how he felt for he was not hopelessly in love with his potions master: A forbidden love. Harry filled with rage, for Ron was so naïve to think he had problems. Harry curled his lip in disgust. He got up and followed none the less.

"So what do you have next Harry?" Asked Hermione during lesson.

"What? Umm…… oh I'm not sure let me check." Harry fumbled with he books looking for his timetable.

"Oh quite daydreaming Harry class is over that's all you ever do lately." Ron retorted rudely.

Harry grimaced, clearly he did not understand. He looked at his timetable, butterflies filling his stomach. His heart began racing, beating faster. Those two words were all that Harry saw. .."Severus Snape."

He sighed heavily, feeling that familiar tingling sensation in his happy place. He looked up, Ron and Hermione were looking at him with strange expressions, "are you alright Harry, is your scar hurting again," Hermione asked concerned.

"What? Oh yeah, something like that." Harry mumbled, as he thought, _but it's not my scar that's hurting._

"I have potions anyway, see ya"

"Harry so do we, weren't you listening to anything I was saying?" Hermione said rather irritably.

"Of course! That's what I meant, see you at potions."

They both exchanged glances, sceptical none the less.

Harry sat up front in potions, dead centre, that was where Snape spent most of his time standing. Harry had got there early to ensure he got the best seat in the house. Ron and Hermione came in moments later, "So there you are Harry, we've been looking for you. Why are you sitting up front, come down back, I don't want to sit where Snape can see me,"

Ron grimaced at the thought.

"No its fine here, sit." Harry ordered looking up eagerly.

Just as Ron sat Snape entered the room, his cape billowing behind him like gorgeous princess riding a horse. Harry moaned, quietly, thinking of how he would look without the cape on. His hair was perfectly combed, falling just short of his shoulders, the way Harry liked it. It flew behind him like a silky blanket fluttering in the breeze. He glanced briefly at Harry showing no emotion, Harry felt hurt, not even the slightest smile. Harry punched himself, if he wasn't so inadequate Snape would want him, no Snape would need him. He was like a drug to him, so why didn't Snape feel the same?

"Everyone turn to page 287."

The sound of his smooth voice tickled Harry's heartstring, sending shivers down his spine, and up his third leg. Harry groaned, not now please not now. _Of all places why here?_

He crossed his legs, fighting back the urge to rip off his clothes and mount Snape proving here and now he was man enough. The thought circled his mind but he decided against it, after all what would everyone else think?

The lesson went smoothly without any more glitches, except when Snape asked Harry to come to the board and he strongly refused for reason's only he was aware, he couldn't let everyone else see how he felt about Snape. But it was worth it, it resulted in a night's detention with Snape, but Harry knew he would be doing chores of a different kind.

The clock loomed closer to 7:30, the time of Harry's detention. He waited eagerly, pacing up and down the corridors. The clock struck half as he raced to Snapes office. The door was ajar; he approached cautiously, a smooth, deep voice sung out, "Come in Potter."

Harry entered, he couldn't see Snape anywhere, and there was just his desk and chair facing the other way. Suddenly the chair swung around and there sat Snape, completely naked, with his legs crossed.

Harry gasped, his jaw dropping, "am I moving too fast?"

"No, no I fine."

He began undressing himself, fumbling frantically with his buttons, "Allow me Potter."

Snape raised his wand (the other wand) and immediately all of Harry's clothes fell to the floor. "Now on your hands and knees you pussy and suck it." Snape bellowed unfolding his legs.

Harry gasped once again for it was massive. He fell to the floor against his own will as Snape forced him forwards. He reached the chair and began his duty. Snape lay back in pleasure, "oooh Harry, yes please this is what I've been waiting for."

Harry stopped, looking up at Snape, "can we try the other now."

"Of course silly boy."

He grabbed Harry by the arm pushing him until he fell on the desk, back exposed. Suddenly he felt Snape behind, his breath on his neck, and then he began to thrust, slamming Harry against the desk with every movement. Harry screamed out in joy, calling his name asking for more, more, and more!

Snape grabbed his shoulder spinning him around to face him, " now it's your turn Potter, I don't always want to be the giver!"

Harry grabbed Snape pushing him down, he tried to but it just wasn't working, he had done it before, but now when it was important, he couldn't perform. "Get it up boy, come on."

Harry tried but couldn't. He stopped, Snape turned around, rage boiling in his eyes, "I ask for one little thing in return for everything I've done for you and this is what you repay me with?"

"I'm sorry I can't." Harry began but starting crying as the words came out.

"Pathetic Potter. Get out."

"But I.."

"Get…Out." Snape bellowed pointing to the door.

Harry ran with his hands cupping his face in shame, trying to retain the tears. He ran into the corridor and up the stairs. A 1st year Slytherin stopped in their tracks assessing Harry closely, before screaming out in terror, "He's not wearing any clothes!"

Harry looked down suddenly aware; he covered his privates with his hands running behind the nearest gargoyle. Crap he thought, for he had left his wand and robes in Snapes office. He slipped away unnoticed, as a group of girls had appeared, wondering where the naked boy was. A few teachers had gathered looking for the signs of the commotion, but found nothing, luckily the 1st year hadn't recognised him or he'd be in trouble. He made it to his dormitory relatively unnoticed, apart from the scream here and there from shocked students.

He was creeping in when suddenly Ron squealed in terror, "Bloody hell Harry! For Christ sake put some clothes on,"

"Oh sorry, I lost my clothes in the bathroom,"

"I'll say, geez you could be more subtle do ya think?"

Harry ignored him running to his four-poster bed and pulling back the curtains, his robes and wand were already there, bless Snape he thought.

At the mention of the name he broke down in tears, sobbing loudly for he could no longer contain his emotion. He was a failure.

Ron sat on his bed uneasy listening to Harry sobbing, "Are you alright Harry?"

There was no response so Ron left, thinking Harry might need some privacy.

Chapter 3

_I feel the same way…_

The next few weeks were hell for Harry, every time he passed Snape in the corridors he turned away in shame, afraid to look him in the eyes in fear of seeing the anger that Snape with held. Potions classes were even worse. Snape picked on Harry for everything, all Harry wanted was to scream out to Snape, begging his forgiveness and plead for a second chance. But he knew he couldn't, because then everyone would know about their secret love.

Harry was wondering through the corridors one afternoon, loathing in self-pity, feeling sorry for himself when he came across an open office. He peered in; no one seemed to be in there. He looked up at the name, 'Filch"

It read. Harry looked around then quickly shot in closing the door gently behind him. There were all sorts of weird and wonderful things that had been confiscated throughout the years. Harry's eyes focussed on a large black book, one that looked extremely similar to his potions textbook. He walked over and examined it, strange that a textbook would be confiscated. He opened the pages, each one had notes and small drawings scattered around the writing. His eyes lit up for these weren't potion notes but Kama sutra instructions. There were various illustrations of different positions and techniques written down for all to see. Harry smiled smugly to himself, this was what he needed. If he could practise these techniques, maybe Snape would want him? If he improved he could give Snape what he needed and they could be together again. Harry tucked the book under his robe, sneaking back out the office and down the corridors back to his dormitory to "study".

For the next few days Harry did nothing but potions homework, throughout each lesson he sat there reading through all the Kama sutra gaining a firm knowledge in his head. He had been planning them through, aspiring to memorise and perfect the ancient art.

A few days later he felt he was ready, now he just needed someone to practise on. He had thought about Ron, but that could complicate their friendship, and any female was out of the question that would just be weird, besides, different techniques would be required, and he wanted to be perfect for Snape.

But another name popped into mind. Harry remembered the first day at Hogwarts, a particular student had shown special interest in him, and one whom ever since Harry had turned down had been a sworn enemy, Malfoy. It was perfect. He knew where the slytherin common room was, he would sneak in after dark and he was certain Malfoy would accept, after all Harry knew deep down inside Malfoy had feelings for him, Harry just didn't feel the same way, but he was willing to use this to get what he wanted; Snape.

A few nights later, after acquiring the password to the slytherin common room from some defenceless 1st year, Harry made his way to Malfoy's dormitory. He remembered clearly the way to get there via the dungeons. He went under the cover of the invisibility cloak, just to be sure no one saw, he didn't want to arouse any suspicion, well he wanted to arouse, just not suspicion. He made it to the entrance and slowly snuck in muttering the password as he went, "Snape is the best". The common room was deserted, he saw the black leather couch in which they had sat their 2nd year at Hogwarts, the memories flooded in, he thought perhaps Snape too had sat on that same couch, this thought made him feel all fuzzy inside. _No harry you have to focus. _He told himself pressing on up the stairs in the direction of the boy's dormitories. He counted the doors before reaching the third door on the right, which is where the 1st year told him Malfoy was positioned. He magicked the door to unlock muttering aloha Mora as he went. It sprung open with a click. He pushed it aside slowly, creeping into the room. He surveyed the room, shit, he thought for crabbed and goyle and various other students where lying asleep in their beds, he knew they would wake if they did it here. He spotted Malfoy on the far right and snuck over. Figuring there was no other way to do it, he cast a binding spell on Malfoy, stopping him from uttering a sound. His eyes shot open, bewildered with shock. He saw Harry and began to panic. Harry grabbed him and wisped him under the cloak concealing him from sight. He dragged him to the door and down the stairs leading him to the empty corridors. He knew where they must go.

He headed towards the room of requirement. As he approached a door appeared on the wall, he opened it hastily. As he entered he felt proud of the room for it had certainly met his requirements. There in the middle lay a king sized love heart shaped bed and various decorations adorned the walls. He threw off the cloak, also releasing Malfoy's hex as he did so. "What are you doing Potter? Don't hurt me please, I promise to never annoy you again, what are you going to do to me?" Malfoy recoiled in fear.

"Relax Malfoy I'm not going to hurt you as such, we are just going to do a little experiment, I've realised a few things lately, one being the feelings I've been repressing, the feelings I have for you, I know you feel the same, please tell me you feel the same?" Harry pleaded, playing along with his scheme.

"Yes, I do. I've waited so long for this moment, from the second I laid eyes on you; I never thought you would want me. I know I'm meant to hate you, despise you, but I just can't hold back these feelings I have," malfoy confessed, staring longingly into Harry's eyes.

Harry felt like vomiting, but instead he calmed himself remembering why he was doing this. He got up and walked over to Malfoy, stroking his face with his hand. Malfoy closed his eyes smiling; he was obviously genuinely going to enjoy this. Harry un-buttoned his pyjamas, slowly sliding the sleeves off his shoulders. "Allow me," said Malfoy.

He leant forward and ripped Harry's shirt off, shocking Harry at his expertise, he was obviously going to learn something from this experience. Malfoy grabbed Harry by the arm pulling him on top of him so their bare skin touched. In an odd way this comforted Harry, reminding him of the times with Snape. Malfoy yanked off Harry's pants, discarding them to the side. He rolled harry over so malfoy was now on top. He leant forward grabbing Harry's face in his hands before leaning down and kissing him. His lips tore at hurry's face with such passion and longing that Harry suddenly felt an immense amount of pleasure. He turned him over, positioning him like it said in the book before thrusting forward at exactly the right angle. Malfoy burst with joy, screaming at the top of his lungs begging for more. Harry obliged sending additional blows his way. The book was obviously working. One things still puzzled harry, why was it working with Malfoy, but not with Snape? He discarded this thought, for the moment was too good to miss. Their bodies intertwined into a sea of flesh as harry experimented with the different techniques. The overall feeling was that of enjoyment, the feel of Malfoy's soft flesh against his skin sent him into fits of spasmic pleasure, something about him turned Harry on, something Snape didn't have. There was mutual feelings of love, Snape had never shown Harry any love, for he was just merely a toy for him to play with, but his was more, this was more then sex, but passion shared between two people.

Malfoy's legs were sprung over Harry's shoulders as he grinded hard, releasing all his tension and worries. Malfoy held onto the bed frame, stabling himself as Harry pushed harder sending him flying up and down the bed as he thrust. This time Harry moaned loudly feeling the sensation swell up inside him, he had reached his peak. He cried out in pain, moaning for Malfoy to give him more. Malfoy pushed Harry onto the bed, parting his legs with his feet, "you've been a bad boy Potter,"

"Punish me please!"

Harry steadied himself digging his hands into the bed and scrunching them into fists as Malfoy thrust knocking his socks off (if he was wearing any).

They both lay next to each other, panting with exhaustion. "That was fantastic!" malfoy cried, cradling hurry's hand in his.

"You're telling me, you're amazing!" Harry said, truly meaning it.

Malfoy turned over leaning against harry's side, placing his leg over Harry and began tenderly stroking his chest. He looked up into his eyes, "harry, this isn't going to be a one off thing is it? I mean do you truly like me or was this just some fling?"

"I like you malfoy, but we can't let anyone else know, this is just between you and me,"

"But why, I'm not ashamed anymore," Malfoy said.

"Its not that, it just what everyone will say, I mean we are meant to be enemies."

"But it never has been like that, not really, I've always liked you harry."

Harry didn't respond, what was he thinking? But somewhere deep inside of him he did kind of feel the same. He decided to let the path unfold. "Okay Malfoy, but lets keep it a secret for now."

With that Malfoy lay across Harry, holding him tenderly beneath him. He laid his head on Harry's chest, as Harry rested his chin amongst Malfoys pearly white hair. This was nice, Harry liked this, why could it never have been like this with Snape? He was always rough and detached, never caring how Harry felt, but Malfoy was different, sure the sex was great, but he had something different, he cared back.

Harry woke up the next morning, malfoy still cradled in his arms. He smiled sighing heavily. He surveyed the sleeping Malfoy, watching him at peace, harry suddenly saw a hidden beauty, something he had never noticed before. He stroked a piece of hair out of Draco's eyes, before leaning forward and kissing him gently on the forehead. Draco woke up, looking up at Harry as he did so smiling. "That was an amazing night Harry."

"I know,"

"We should probably get going so people don't get suspicious of our empty beds."

"Yeah."

"You will come get me soon, right?"

"Yes I will."

"Good." Was malfoys reply as he got to his feet and began redressing?

Harry sat there watching, feeling kind of sad he had to put his clothes back on for he looked damn fine without them. He joined him in getting dressed before walking each other to the door. "Now we will both leave under the invisibility cloak so no one sees us together, then I'll drop you off at your dorm."

They walked together under concealment of the cloak, holding hands as they did so. They shared a brief kiss, holding each other tenderly as harry's hand slid from the nape of Draco's neck to his tight bum, he gave it a quick squeeze making Draco jump. Draco broke their kiss leaning forward to whisper in Harry's ear, "you naughty boy."

With that he quickly ducked out from under the cloak and hopped in bed. Harry moved quickly running from the room hoping to make it back to his own dormitory before Ron awoke to find him missing.

Chapter 4

_Curiosity is not a good thing Hermione…_

"Harry is that you?" Asked Ron rather tiredly, yawning as he did.

"Yeah, I was just getting up."

"Okay." he mumbled turning over and falling back to sleep.

Harry sighed with relief, getting dressed into his robes. He thought about last night, although he had merely been using Malfoy, he felt different, this wasn't the usual regret he felt after a night of lovemaking with Snape, he felt happy, at peace with himself. Harry liked this idea of enjoyment, he felt like he no longer had to live up to anyone's expectations, that he could be himself. But something still bugged him, for he still had feelings for Snape, but now he also had feelings for Malfoy. He contemplated this in his mind, he had come to his conclusion, he would continue to see Draco, practising his newly found techniques of Kama sutra until he was competent enough to tackle Snape, then once he could truly satisfy Snape, he would have this same feeling, then he could decide who he liked better. Harry smiled at this idea; it did seem to make sense.

He went into the great hall for breakfast, meeting Hermione who was already down there. "Did you sleep well last night Harry?" Hermione asked as she often did.

"You could say that," Harry mumbled, careful with his choice of words.

"Well I didn't I had 4 papers to finish, I was up all night finishing them. Did you get yours done?"

"Oh crap I forgot about that." Harry realised, but he didn't really care for he had discovered some more important things last night.

He glanced over towards the Slytherin table, scanning the rows of people until he found what he was searching for. That familiar white hair shone like a beacon. He remembered its texture, smooth and silky against his face, with its floral smell that made his insides bubble with joy. Malfoy caught eye contact, jerking a smile quickly so no one saw.

But someone did see, Hermione frowned, confused by this sudden show of affection between Harry and Malfoy, they did after all hate each other. She discarded the thought deciding not to ask Harry about it, just yet.

The chance came in charms, when Malfoy sat behind Harry. Hermione had glanced out of the corner of her eye, and saw, what she thought, was Malfoy stroking Harry's leg with his. She frowned even harder. She leant towards Harry and whispered in his ear, "what's going on with you and Malfoy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Its just, you've been acting all weird and not, well fighting."

"Maybe I've just grown out of the habit, besides, what's it to you?"

Hermione turned away annoyed, if he wasn't going to tell her what was going on then she would have to find out for herself.

That night after dinner she snuck back to the Gryffindor common room, concealing herself behind a tapestry. She was sure Harry would leave first, and she was right. He came in alone, sneaking up to his room. She waited for a while but he didn't come back. She decided to investigate but when she got there he was gone. Damn, she thought he's used the cloak.

She made her way back to the great hall in search of Ron. She found him still eating when she approached. "Ron, come with me now there's something important I have to tell you."

She grabbed his arm pulling him away from his handfuls of food. He mumbled something unintelligible as she dragged him away.

She scanned the Slytherin table; Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. _Suspicious_, she thought pulling Ron further out of the great hall.

"Listen," she said checking no one else was around. "Harry is up to something, he's been acting all weird around Malfoy, and they have both left the great hall, I tried to follow Harry but he used the cloak."

"Yeah I guess I've noticed that too, odd really, can I go back to eat now?"

"No you can not Ron! This is serious we have to find them."

"Okay well have you looked in the dungeons, I mean if they aren't in the Gryffindor common room maybe they went to the Slytherin one."

"I don't know where it is Ron! That's why I need your help."

"Oh well let's go."

Ron led the way to the dungeons being careful not to run into anyone unexpected. They reached the entrance before Ron stopped, "I don't know the password."

"Oh right, I didn't think of that."

"Well I doubt they would go in there anyway, what ever they are planning."

"Lets just go look around, for all we know they could be having a death match."

They searched every floor, before stopping to rest. "Its no use Hermione we are never going to find them."

"Yes we will, we just aren't looking hard enough."

She was walking past an empty classroom when something caught her attention. She heard a noise, like screaming and moaning coming from an empty classroom. She held out her hand to stop Ron, "can you hear that?" she asked looking at the door horror struck.

"Yeah I can it sounds like…" he trailed off not wanting to finish.

They walked closer as the sound got louder. "Ohhhhhh, yes, yes, yes! Harder, harder. That's it! Mmmmmmmhhhhh! Oh Malfoy!"

Both their eyes widened in realisation. Ron's jaw dropped. "That sounds like Harry." Hermione whispered, not wanting to believe it was true.

"Should we investigate?"

"Not this time Ron."

"But…." Ron didn't finish not really wanting to.

"Hermione nodded, it might not be what it sounds like."

"Okay, just a peek."

"Alohamora," Hermione whispered, the door clicking open.

The door swung open silently, the shock that awaited them was terrifying. Harry was draped over the table, while Malfoy was going at it full throttle. Each movement sent the table crashing into the wall, the source of all the noise. Harry was clutching onto the table, holding on for dear life while Malfoy pleasured him. All Ron and Hermione saw was an entanglement of flesh on flesh. The screams were increasing and the tension grew, while the partygoers reached their climax. Ron and Hermione quickly turned away heading for the door shutting it firmly behind them. They were both shocked and possibly scarred for life. They said no words as they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. They sat in the chairs in front of the fire, eyes still wide in terror. "I don't think we can ever undo what we just saw." Ron said staring into blank space. "Should we mention something when he gets back."

"NO! Then he'll know we followed."

"But I don't think I can just pretend nothing has happened."

"Okay then. We'll tell him we know, just not tonight, it would be too weird."

"What are we going to say? Hey Harry guess what we know about your secret affair with Malfoy, and by the way you have a nice body?"

"No Ron don't be stupid. We'll just suggest we think there might be something going on between them and let Harry confess."

Ron thought for a second then smiled with satisfaction, "I don't know what I'd ever do without you Hermione."

"Oh shut up Ron, now lets fuck, you're turning me on."

With that they both went to bed, imitating what they had just seen only to a lesser degree. They knew from now on their dreams would be haunted with visions of what they had witnessed tonight, nothing would ever be the same again.

Chapter 5

_Coming out of the closet_

For days Ron and Hermione had been trying to find ways in which to tell harry they knew, but when it seemed like they had the right moment, something would stop or interrupt them. It was one Friday afternoon after lessons had finished that they finally got the chance.

They were all outside on the steps that led to Hagrids hut when Hermione spilt the beans.

"We know about you and Malfoy."

"What!"

"What!" Ron exclaimed. "You weren't meant to do it like that!"

"What are you talking about? I don't know what you mean." Harry said turning away in both shame and self-defeat.

"We kind of, well saw no heard you…." Hermione began but didn't have the guts to finish.

"Oh." Was all Harry managed.

His cheeks flushed bright pink, he was clearly embarrassed, and after all, his two best friends had seen him having gay sex with Malfoy, not something anyone should endure, let alone your best friends whom you have to look at each day. Harry suddenly felt very uncomfortable, not daring to look at them in the face, scared of what they might say.

"I hope this doesn't change anything." Was all he managed.

"Look harry, we're okay with it, I guess, look the point is you can make up your own mind to who you want to love and we will still be your friends no matter what, we're here to support you." Hermione reassured, although some of it she didn't completely agree with, namely the whole gay thing.

"Thanks guys, you're true friends."

"Damn straight, we are." Ron said, emphasising the straight part.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs shaking her head.

"Do you mind if I, you know, bring Malfoy along sometimes?" Harry asked possibly pushing his luck.

"Sure I guess, except we all hate each." Ron replied matter of factly.

"Oh shut up Ron. Of course Harry, if that's what you want."

The next day was horrible. Harry and Malfoy started walking with each other everywhere, never leaving each other's side. Everyone else noticed too. Hermione and Ron felt embarrassed, for themselves and Harry. Every time Harry and Malfoy would walk past, everyone would snigger and make snide remarks. Then they started holding hands. Every time anyone said anything Malfoy would either whack them across the head with his hand or jinx them something sinister. It was gay pride, marching through the school, on display for everyone to see.

Then the dreaded moment came. They had potions next and Snape hadn't yet seen the couple, although Harry was sure he would have heard, after all it was the biggest thing to happen since pumpkin juice. They walked into the classroom hand in hand, Harry feeling nervous and Malfoy totally oblivious to Harry's plight for he had not told him about his previous relationship. They sat down together, just as Snape entered the classroom. He stared at the couple for a second, at first with a look of total shock, then hurt followed by anger. He gave Harry daggers, before turning away and storming to the front of the classroom. He wrote some complicated formula on the board before turning around to face Harry and Malfoy. "Well, well, well. Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. And Malfoy, I take it you have been blessed equally with this brush of fame."

"Yes professor."

"Tut tut, let's not waste time on petty issues, I seem to be doing that a lot lately," Snape snarled, glaring at Harry.

The rest of the lesson was hell. Snape continued to make unpleasant remarks, all of which related to Harry's incompetence in the bedroom. Harry wished he could just get up right now and say he wasn't useless, to have Malfoy tell Snape he wasn't, but that would be too weird, for everyone would know how far their relationship had developed, including Snape.

Harry received detention during lesson and was required to stay back after class. Once everyone had left, Snape advanced towards harry, eyes blazing and cape billowing behind him as he strode. Harry still found aspects of Snape attractive, after all he was a handsome man, just not at the moment. "I know what you're doing Potter and I think it's childish. Nevertheless its something to be expected of a juvenile like you, playing you're petty mind games. I warn you now Potter I don't get jealous, nor would I even consider taking you back. You are nothing but a useless waste of space, and selfish, using poor Draco like that, taking advantage of him, I would have expected better, although you are Harry Potter, nothing but and ego sensitive pathetic excuse for a wizard. I'm not going to punish you Potter for I think you may enjoy it too much, I want you to come by my office later to do some cleaning chores but for now just get out and stop trying to win me back, it's never going to work."

"But I'm not trying to win you back, I love Draco."

"Don't… Lie… to me Potter, stop drowning in your own self pity, get out and make sure I don't see your face again!"

Snape snarled shoving Harry out the door before slamming it in his face. Harry felt confused, Snape obviously still had feelings for him, why else would his and Draco's relationship be bothering him so much. This was good, very good. _You've got him now Harry,_ he thought to himself smiling as he made his way to Draco's pants.

Chapter 6

_Steaming things up in the prefects bathroom_

Harry had arranged to meet Malfoy for a romantic evening, in order to celebrate their 2-week anniversary. Harry reached the door of the prefect's bathroom, tapping gently on the door. "Come in," sang out a seductive voice, one that Harry knew instantly belonged to Draco.

Harry opened the door, sliding in as he did then carefully shut the door behind him. He looked down into the tub, there sat Malfoy, arms stretched over the far side of the tub, "Happy 2 week anniversary, Harry." He sang out indicating a space for Harry to come and sit.

Harry un-buttoned his robe, slowing letting it slide off his shoulders and onto the floor. He stepped forward placing his foot gently into the tub, the water was warm and soft, just the way Harry liked it. He gracefully walked into the water, until it engulfed him. He swam towards Malfoy, who met him halfway. They embraced, Malfoy jumping onto Harry, wrapping his legs around his waist. He leant forward, kissing Harry tenderly, parting his lips with his, engulfing his face until they became one united body. Malfoy held Harry's head in his hands, clenching his fists onto locks of his hair as the emotion overwhelmed him. Meanwhile Harry held onto Malfoy lovingly. His hands running up and down his back as he kissed Draco with all his might. His hands slid down the curve of his back before resting on his arse. Harry held, squeezing as Malfoy felt a wave of emotion run through him. He pushed Harry against the side of the bath, sending waves of water crashing out as he did so. Malfoy took a deep breath then dived under water, seconds later Harry felt an immense amount of pleasure being released as he moaned with satisfaction. Malfoy surfaced, before taking another breath and going back down under. Harry pulled Malfoy up, spinning him around, draping him over the side of the bathtub. He thrust forward, pushing against the force of the water, which only added to the excitement. The waves swirled around them as the force of Harry going at it back and forth rocked the boat. Malfoy was slapping the floor, screaming, more as Harry's blows became more intense. "Draco, go under I want to try something."

Draco swam under, into a handstand like position. Harry jumped on board in a scissor like manner, jumping up and down, before Malfoy surfaced out of breath. This time Harry jumped on Malfoy, slamming him against the wall as he kissed him passionately, suddenly Harry heard a clicking sound, the sound of a door opening. He broke their kiss, staring at Draco wide-eyed. He had heard it too for he suddenly became panicky. "Dive under, I'll let you surface when its all clear." Harry said, pushing Draco under water before he had a chance to protest.

Two figures walked in, giggling hysterically, stopping in their tracks when they saw Harry. "Harry, what are you doing in the prefects bathroom? You're not a prefect," said Ron, confused.

"I umm, wanted a nice bath, don't tell anyone."

"Oh we wont Harry, we just, we…. nice running in to you we're just going to go now, bye," said Hermione rather awkwardly, pushing Ron out the door.

Harry frowned, and then smiled, _wonder what they were going to do?_ He thought smugly. Then bubbles started popping up from beneath him as he suddenly realised Draco was still under. He shoved his hand down pulling him up by the arm. Draco surfaced, spluttering and choking. "Harry! I nearly died."

"Sorry, it was Ron and Hermione, it would have been weird if they'd known you were here, you know," Harry hadn't told Draco how his two friends had found out, he didn't want him knowing they had seen them going at it full throttle that night, it made Harry awkward enough, how would it make Draco feel? "I guess, just next time you're going under." Draco smiled, "now where were we?"

They immediately embraced again, finishing where they left of.

They fucked all night until every bubble in the bath was gone before making their way back to their respective dormitories. They had parted early only because Harry had detention with Snape. Harry wondered what he was going to do to get him back, Snape was obviously jealous of him and Draco, otherwise why would he have acted so annoyed by the situation? Harry contemplated this in his head, maybe this would be that moment he could prove himself and once and for all know who he liked better, after all it had failed with Snape, he just hadn't done it for Harry, but with Draco, well it hadn't failed once! He approached Snape's office, when a striking sound caught his attention, the sound of loud banging and deep moaning coming from behind the door. Harry thought maybe Snape was just warming up, after all he was getting old, not as sharp as he use to be, but nevertheless it was a strange thing for Harry to be hearing. He knocked but got no reply so gently pushed the door open, the scene that awaited left nothing to the imagination. There was Albus Dumbledore, impaled practically to the desk as Snape sat on top, grinding down with incredible force that made Harry blush, with his expertise and perfect movement, Harry realised almost immediately this technique, for it was from the potions book he had acquired, page 179 bottom right hand corner, it was called the jack hammer, but Harry only imagined how it would be executed, never had he thought to witness such a feat. Dumbledore seemed to be writhing with pleasure even for an old man. His beard was all scraggly, Harry wasn't really sure where it started or finished for all he saw was a mass of flesh and white hair and the distinct glistening of Snape's black hair against the lamp light. It suddenly hit Harry, this was him, the creator of the book, Snape had been the one to make those notes many years ago. Harry felt overwhelmed; it all made sense now, this was perfect. If he could show Snape that he had mastered his art, how proud would he be? But this wasn't the time for that; there was still the matter of his headmaster and potions master fucking before his eyes. Snape caught Harry's eyes, smirking as he continued to pleasure Dumbledore. It was Dumbledore that didn't react so kindly to Harry's audience. He sprung to his feet, speed uncanny for a man his age before quickly getting re-dressed. "Oh hi Harry, sorry you had to see that, umm I'm just going now," he mumbled heading to the door, obviously embarrassed.

It was just Harry and Snape left in the office now. Snape smirked advancing towards Harry, however intimidating this might seem having a naked professor walking towards you, Harry was oddly turned on, hoping he could get some of the action he had just witnessed. Harry suddenly knew what his punishment was, seeing that. Snape was now trying to make him jealous after saying how childish he was behaving; he had acted the most immature of all. He merely stood looking at Harry before turning and walking into the other room. Harry didn't know whether to follow or not. He suddenly felt an immense longing to be with Snape, he was his drug and he needed him. "Professor take me back, I'm better I swear! I need you." Harry yelled, rather frisky.

"Silly boy! I don't wan you back! You should just get over this little fantasy of yours, it was never going to work." Snape snapped back.

"Yeah, well I wish I knew how to quit you."

"Well why don't you Potter!"

"Please" Harry pleaded.

Snape answered with a stream of light hitting his cheat sending him flying through the door and out into the corridor. Harry hit the wall; the wind was knocked out of him as he landed in a heap on the floor. He was confused, upset and hurt. Now he really didn't know who he liked better. After seeing Snape at his peak, performing like he had, Harry suddenly felt a wave of sadness for all the times they spent together and for all the times they could have spent together. He made his way back to his dormitory, making a detour on the way. The only thing that could help him through this was Malfoy. He snuck into the common before creeping up the stairs into Malfoy's room. He had his invisibility cloak so no one would see him. He gently tucked himself in bed with Malfoy, concealing himself under the cloak. He placed an arm around Draco, then gently leant over and whispered in his ear, "its me Harry, I needed someone to comfort me."

"Take all the time you need," was Draco's reply as he grabbed Harry's hand and shoved it down his pants.

Harry's eyes lit up at this before he calmed down enjoying the moment. This was just what he had needed; he knew he could count on Draco for comfort. He lay there thinking, maybe he did like Draco more, after all he felt he could be himself with him, he didn't have to pretend like with Snape. And most of all he wasn't afraid of failure. That was the problem he decided, with Snape, he was afraid of not being able to perform so failure was inevitable.

He closed his eyes, feeling safe with the warmth of Draco under his body, he held him tighter, not ever wanting to let go. He then let himself drift into sleep, dreaming both about Snape and Draco, for he was confused at the moment, but he would have to make his decision sooner or later, he was just dreading when that time came.

Chapter 7

_Confused Harry_

When Harry woke up he had come to his conclusion, he wanted Draco and that was how it was going to stay. _Who am I kidding?_ He thought, for he knew that wasn't true, but he tried to believe it anyway. He was still with Draco when he awoke which comforted him slightly. It was holiday time in a couple of days and Harry and Draco had decided to both stay so they could spent some quality time together without everyone else being around, Hermione and Ron were going to stay at his place. Harry would have liked to have done that, except his parents were dead and he wasn't quite ready to meet the in-laws.

The few days passed until finally everyone had left. The halls were oddly empty except for the occasional student or teacher here and there. This meant they didn't have to hide their affection as much. They walked around holding hands, stopping occasionally by a gargoyle to engage in intimate kissing before heading to breakfast. They sat at the same table something they had never done before, which Harry found rather enjoyable. But the strangest thing happened. Snape entered the room and walked straight over to the couple, sitting himself next to Harry. Harry jumped with fright, _not another yelling_, he thought, dreading the last time they had fought. But Snape merely sighed, tucking into his food. Harry and Draco exchanged glances, Harry merely shrugging. Then Snape looked up, with evil intent glistening in his eyes, "So Malfoy, I see you and Harry have become quite the couple, isn't that nice. Pity I guess, for myself, he is quite the catch but I guess the better man won, after all, wouldn't you say Harry?"

He smirked menacingly before getting up to leave. Draco turned straight to Harry, "and what did he mean by that?"

"Nothing, well okay so we did kind of have a fling last year, and the beginning of this year, but that's besides the point, I want you now, I need you."

"Well I don't think I want you anymore! Not knowing that you've been with, with him! I thought I was your first, but now I can see you're just used goods, and obviously come with excess baggage as I can see by the look on your face. You still want him, is this what this was? Just to try make HIM jealous? Sorry Harry, I thought we had something, but obviously I was wrong. Goodbye Harry, I'm leaving!"

And with that Draco ran out the great hall, tears streaming down his pale face. Harry felt torn, Draco was right, he did still love Snape, but he had discovered that he liked Draco more. But he wasn't sure anymore.

The rest of the holidays were awful. To pass the time Harry just lazed about in bed or took the odd stroll down around the gardens. He knew what Snape had done, he thought if he broke him and Malfoy up, harry would go crawling back to him. But that wasn't going to happen, at least not yet.

Chapter 8

_Its just not the same anymore_

It was the last night of the holidays before everyone else came back. Harry was lying in bed, contemplating what to do. He gave in, grabbing the invisibility cloak as he made a dash for it to the dungeons.

He travelled under the cover of darkness until he found what he was looking for. The door was open, so he crept in. Nobody was there, _that's odd_, he thought. He walked through anyway, finding an open passage behind a cupboard. He went through, curious, and also because this was obviously where Snape was. It went deep into the castle, twisting and turning until it ended with a door. Harry pushed it open, before his eyes lay a bedroom, not just any bedroom, Snape's bedroom. He had never been there before, he didn't even know he had one. The walls were soft pink, lined with fluffy white carpet. In the middle was a round king sized bed, with a soft furry doona. There, on the bed was Snape. Rose petals had been sprinkled on the floor in a path that led straight to the bed. Harry followed, still under the invisibility cloak. "Hello Harry, I knew you would come sooner or later."

Harry kicked himself, so he was right, this had been his plan. He sighed defeated, dropping his cloak to the floor. Snape smiled, "Come Harry, it's time."

Harry obliged, striding forward. He was met by a firm hand, pulling him closer until their lips touched. He cried out in joy, pulling the invisibility cloak over them as they made love, just in case someone decided to walk in on them. Snape pushed him to his hands and knees, ripping off his pants before beginning to thrust forward, brokeback mountain style. Harry lay clutching at the doona as he was pushed forward and back repeatedly. The moment was great, but Harry didn't feel it. Snape was screaming with joy, "I've been waiting for this Potter, give it to me, now, harder, harder, harder!!!"

Harry rolled over placing his hands either side of Snape, he didn't have a problem performing this time, but that was only because he pictured someone else, someone with soft flowing white hair and skin as soft as a babies bottom beneath him. He gave it his all, feeling no pleasure from the experience. He went at it 110%. Snape was melting with pleasure, screaming out in his mono-toned voice, that would have normally sent shivers down Harry's spine. He writhed beneath him, having spasms of pleasure. Harry continued in the same mono-toned pattern, staring blankly ahead whilst he put the hotdog in the bun.

After they finished, Snape lay panting, still moaning, "oh yes Harry, yes, I never should have doubted you, I recognise those moves, some of my own no doubt."

Harry just nodded with agreement, he covered himself with the invisibility cloak, it was some of the best sex he'd ever had, but he hadn't enjoyed it, Snape however, had. Judging by the groans and noises he had been making. Harry was full of angst. Now he had neither Snape nor Malfoy, because Draco had left him, thanks to Snape.

He just left the tunnel when he heard a cry of anger, "POTTER! Get back here now, how dare you leave me, this is what you wanted."

Harry ignored him, making his way back to his dormitory.

He lay down with the picture of Draco clutched to his heart, if he couldn't have Draco he would have to make do with what he had, and let his fantasies take him places reality wouldn't, couldn't because he had been blind. He lay back casually, staring at the photo of Draco as he finally felt turned on, he spent the rest of the night by himself physically, but had Draco there in spirit.

Harry was stuck in a love triangle. His true love no longer wanted to be with him, but his former lover was keen for a second chance. I think for now Harry is through with boys, for now he is just happy being single, although the feeling wont last, the feeling never lasts. It's never enough, it can never be enough. So until he finds the one, its just him and his hand tonight.

15


End file.
